Stay With Me
by xXLoveMyPeetaBreadXx
Summary: Peeta and Katniss were never reaped, how would this change the rebellion? Who would Katniss choose? but most importantly, how could the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games bring Katniss and Peeta together?


**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction! I really like the series :) So, this is going to revolve around the idea that Katniss and Peeta had been spared from the Reaping. How would the rebellion begin? Who would Katniss have chosen? And most importantly, who would have become the Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games? Read and review :D**

Chapter 1.

Katniss Everdeen walked next to her sister Prim, her eyes taking in her surroundings, her expression hardening. Today was the day that could change everything, or destroy nothing. She didn't want anyone to face the Games, or even die. It was cruel, completely  
>unnecessary. But that was the way things worked in the nation of Panem.<p>

Today was the day of the Reaping.

She could only hope it was not Gale, not Madge. Prim's chances of being drawn were almost nonexistant. Katniss did not have to worry about Prim. It was her first year though, and it was always the most nerve-wrecking. Katniss hated the memories of hers. It was nearly a year after her father died, and if she was called, despite the pity, nobody would volunteer. She had put her name in more times in exchange for terresae, something that could keep her family going. Something that the merchant kids didn't go through.  
>It was not fair, everybody knew it. But it was the way things worked. Gale had made that very clear this morning, going off on another rant about how horrible our government was.<p>

Gale... he was her best friend, but the past year, it didn't exactly fit anymore. He had kissed her this morning, her first kiss, but it just didn't feel right. He knew that she did not want marriage, even children, but yet he did it anyway. Katniss had wished many times That Gale could have been her older brother. In many ways, he had been. Someone to comfort her when she was sad, let out her deepest thoughts to, even spend time with. Gals was the person that Katniss felt she could lean on, something that had been taken away from her when her father died.

The procedure was the same every year. The mayor would give a speech, welcome the Capitol escort, and the names would be called. Cameras covered nearly every roof in District 12's square, something too small to fit the entire population. Many families would be relieved, even celebrate that their children were safe. But the ones who had been reaped... they knew nothing would ever be the same.

Effie Trinket, The Capitol escort, walked up to the podium, her smile too bright, her features too perfect. She spoke on what an honor it was to be here, but everyone knew it wasn't true. Especially after the one victor District 12 had tried to hug her.

To Katniss' relief, it was nobody she knew. Two merchant kids, something that doesn't occur very often were called. It would be hard to watch them die. But there was something vaguely familiar about the male tribute. She suddenly remembered the name.

Aden Mellark. The bakers son, eighteen years old. It would have been his last year. He had a girlfriend, soon to be married. But most of all, he was Peeta Mellark's brother.

She did not know him well. They never talked, never spoke. But one cold and rainy day, Peeta Mellark had saved her life. What he must be feeling... she didn't want to know. But a small part of her wondered what if Prim's name had been drawn. It was almost impossible, but if it had happened, Katniss knew she would have volunteered. There was no way she would let her twelve year old sister face the Games.

But she felt that she owed the boy something. An apology, a thank you. Especially now, he needed comfort. Katniss however, just couldn't be the one to give it to him. Yet, when she saw Peeta, she was eleven years old, starving, about to lose every last bit of hope she could carry.

She didn't notice her legs had carried her forward until she saw him right in front of her. Prim rushed over, apparently nervous. He turned, and she saw he was trying to hold his emotions back.

"I'm sorry," Katniss said abruptly, her voice hard. Prim squeezed her hand, and she knew what it meant, "if there's anything I can do—"

Peeta shook his head, but smiled, "It's fine. You're Katniss right?"

She nodded, smiling just a little. The awkwardness was already starting to fill the air when Prim spoke up, "It will be hard, but you never know. Your brother looks strong, fit. Maybe he could win."

"Who knows?" Peeta shrugged, "Are you Primrose?"

Katniss didn't know how he knew, but when Prim's face lit up, she didn't ask. She saw Peeta's father and mother, who were about to leave. Of course, she thought, he needs to say goodbye.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. We can't offer you much, but—" She broke, not knowing what to say.

"I'll think about it." Peeta smiled, his eyes a little brighter then before.

And with that, he left, leaving Katniss Everdeen wondering, could caring for someone be so bad after all?

**A/N: Not the best, but I was wondering if anyone was interested in beta-reading. I could use some help.**


End file.
